tgafandomcom-20200213-history
BoB the Jaguar
'''BoB the Jaguar', commonly known as BoB, is an extraordinary jaguar who can speak and think like a man. This is because at some point in time some weird spell swapped some random guy's mind into a jaguar's body and vice versa. BoB has helped the Grand Alliance on various occasions all the way from the Ofuchi Usurpation in the Second Age, and he has a tendency to occasionally end up in a temporal vortex from which he emerges millennia later. This is why he is still alive, and it seems that his original human body does not exist anymore unless it too was sucked into a temporal vortex. Biography Early Years BoB became a prominent member of the Fellowship of Miletos during the Second Age and befriended such heroes as Daventhalas de Mont Hault, Leon Alcibiates and Raistlin II. He accompanied them and had various adventures. He also participated in the devastating Arawn Losstarot War until he was sucked into a temporal vortex. Distreyd Era BoB eventually re-emerged from the vortex in the Third Age. He hung out with various heroes, attacked the Clergy of Nergal near the Roost and just managed to avoid getting eaten by a dragon by feeding the clerics to the big winged fellas. Some escaped, but eh. BoB and his buddies, who included Marcus Sarillius and various others, thwarted the plans of the messed up mage named Amon over in the Magestar and liberated it from the conspirators. Then later Yamato attacked and BoB got involved somehow with a mission from the king, Byron Kagawest, to find heroes and save the world from the threat posed by the Yamatians and the Clergy of Mardük. BoB eventually managed to gather a few heroes, who became known as the Fellowship of Magestar, and set off on a quest to find a mystic stone known as the Cricket Ball of Magic somewhere in the Roost. They eventually found the Cricket Ball, chatted with a few dragons and began looking for Daven who was the only person who could access the stone's power. The heroes left Aison and travelled to Remon where they eventually found Daven in the midst of Folsworth Woods while the Grand Alliance took its first steps to liberate Remon from the Yamatian yoke. There were many fierce battles, beginning with the Battle of Folsworth Woods, but eventually Remon was liberated. The new Grand Alliance began a campaign to liberate the rest of the kingdoms from Yamatian forces, and the Great War was in full swing. BoB followed the heroes to Maar Sul and then to Aison and Libaterra until he was once more sucked into the temporal vortex and was presumed dead by the rest of the Alliance. Because of this, he didn't witness the events of the Cataclysm first-hand. Godslayer Era The Point of No Return BoB re-emerged from the vortex years after the Cataclysm and ended up becoming the leader, or Groovy One, of the surviving Itica race hidden on Khrima Island in Aison. Although he was annoyed at becoming an authority figure, he stayed behind because he saw how vulnerable the Itica were. He tried to offer them whatever assistance he could while he slowly learned what had happened to the world in his absence. He made Shiro Neko, the Itica's spiritual leader, his right-hand man, and Shiro began serving BoB as his high cleric which BoB thought was amusing. During this time the Itica began calling BoB with the epithet Groovy One. When a group of mages led by Josiah Amdusias arrived on the island to seek out a mysterious stone to help Magestar survive against the Grey Cult, the Itica captured them and meant to sacrifice them until BoB intervened as he recognized his old mage friend who he had once worked with in the Alliance. The two friends quickly got up to speed and learned valuable information from one another. BoB decided to help Josiah locate the stone because he didn't want to see Magestar burn to the ground. Dealing with the forces of both the Grey Cult and another antagonistic force, Southern Horde's demons, proved to be tricky, however. When the mages had recovered the magic stone as well as the mysterious elven prophet Zeranafska from the temple, they were attacked not only by the Watcher, a fusion of an earth and water elemental which had been guarding Zeranafska, but also by the South's demon infiltration force led by E'soon G'nipparw who proved to be a resilient adversary. In the end E'soon was dealt with thanks to help from the mercenary Seria Greaplane and the Black Hunters led by Yousei Kaizoku while the Watcher disappeared into the sea. As if that wasn't enough, the mages' companion Dieter von Waldheim recognized that one of the Itica had been infected with the Blood Fever, a fatal disease, which proved that the Totenkopfs, a death cult, were experimenting the fever on different races to find a variant which would wipe out all races instead of just elves. BoB had no choice but to mercy kill the infected Itica himself although the act would haunt him afterwards and made him disgusted that the death cultists would hurt the peaceful Itica race by trying to infect them. It was during that time that one of the group members, Jonathan Ferron, tried to betray the group and steal the magic stone and Zeranafska and use them for his own ends. However, he ultimately failed and had to flee before the enraged party could capture him. Not long after the Blood Fever threat had been neautralized in the Itica village for now, the island began shaking violently. It turned out that the Watcher hadn't vanished yet and meant to sink the entire island in its fury. BoB sent Shiro and the surviving Itica away from the village and from the island, not wanting to see them sink with it too. After saying farewells to his Itica friends, BoB joined Josiah's party and fled from the northern part of the island which sank, but thankfully the southern part of the island survived the Watcher's fury. Still, the Itica had lost yet another home and would wander aimlessly once more while searching for a new home, and BoB couldn't help but feel sorry for them although he was certain they'd be alright as long as Shiro was leading them. The jaguar would miss the snarky banter with the Itica high cleric, though. Fool's Errand Josiah, BoB, Kaizoku and the rest of the party eventually found their way into the Magestar only to see that it had fallen to the Grey Cult's forces. They used a secret passage to sneak into the mage school and helped liberate the captive masters after which they attacked the cult's forces. During the battle the mages succeeded in breaking Grey Cult High Prophet Xerathas d'Zarnagon's hold over the demon slaves who then turned against the cult and forced Xerathas and the cult to retreat. Magestar had been saved but not without a cost. Due to Ferron attempting to steal Zeranafska and the stone once more, a teleportation spell trigged which sucked Ferron, Waldheim, Harrad U'niviel, Nymgrock Sigiln and the two Magestar masters Dantalion and Balthazar Bannock within and teleported them to Alent. Kaizoku left the mage school soon after with his Hunters, but BoB remained as Josiah's guest for now to learn more about the state of the world and perhaps help the new Grand Alliance unless he'd end up sucked into the temporal vortex again. Aliases and Nicknames ; BoB : Yeah, that's what everyone calls him. Don't you dare say his name as Bo'b', though, or there'll be hell to pay. ; Groovy One : What the Itica who worshipped BoB called him. It refers to his jolly and mischievious personality. Appearance BoB looks like a fairly large jaguar, spots and all. Personality and Traits BoB's a jolly guy...for a jaguar. He gets along with people well once they get over the fact that he is a talking, well-you-know, jaguar. He can get serious in battles and is a deadly opponent who should not be taken lightly. Powers and Abilities BoB can use his jaws'n'claws in battle. And he can speak, obviously. Innate Ability: Magic had an effect (generally positive) on BoB. That's not to say that when he git hit by magic that he'd be stronger, obviously, but rather when he was fighting a magical creature, the magic nearby would trigger his personal strength/endurance, or something to that extent. Same goes for magical areas. It wasn't an amazing effect, just noticeable. The main thing would be that when it happened, he realised if he was dealing with magic or not (nifty for mages sneaking up on the party and the like). This 'ability' didn't give him any added resistance to magic. It was like an instant adrenaline rush. BoB lost his ability, like others did, after the Cataclysm. Relationships Artagel BoB and Artagel, the cat familiar of Josiah Amdusias, got along really well. BoB would probably be happy to know that both Josiah and Artagel are still alive and that Artagel hasn't yet choked on a goldfish. Daventhalas de Mont Hault Daven and BoB were old friends and had an overall great time. BoB appreciated Daven's big brother attitude, and Daven found him a nice change of pace among all the emo and sarcastic heroes. Josiah Amdusias BoB got along with Josiah and Josiah's cat familiar Artagel really well. Leon Alcibiates BoB thought Leon was quite emo but other than that they got along. He liked listening to Leon's music, and Leon was glad to see familiar people around who accepted him the way he was. Raistlin II BoB and Raistlin got along although BoB often playfully mocked Raistlin's dry sense of humour. Raistlin saw BoB as an annoyance but nevertheless a valuable asset to the team as a whole. Shiro Neko BoB befriended Shiro after the Cataclysm and became the Itica's leader while Shiro acted as his right-hand man. They departed after the Itica village was destroyed in an earthquake caused by an elemental, but BoB hopes to see Shiro again some day. The two had a somewhat snarky relationship in that Shiro was more straight-faced while BoB was more of a joking type and was amused by Shiro's seriousness. See also *Artagel (cat) *Cricket Ball of Magic *Fellowship of Magestar *Fellowship of Miletos *Shiro Neko Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Felines Category:Fellowship of Magestar Category:Fellowship of Miletos Category:Grand Alliance Category:Second Age Category:Third Age